memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Rimor class
The Rimor-class starship was a 25th century explorer vessel and warship constructed by Starfleet Experimental Division and overseen by Starfleet Command. History Original purpose ... Relaunch ... Role in the Federation-Galactonian War ... Later years ... Technical data Physical arrangement The design of the Rimor-class starship was loosely based off of the Sovereign-class starship. It had three sections, the primary hull, secondary hull, and tertiary hull. The tertiary hull consisted of a small but quiet spacious section of the space the two nacelles of the starship converged at. This area contained a tertiary bridge, tertiary computer core, tertiary and mini-engineering room, and a tertiary everything. Capable of warp due to it being connected to the nacelles and half impulse because of a miniature impulse drive on its bottom, it was a unique addition to the ship. The Rimor-class starship also had 30 decks. Decks 1-28 consisted of cargo bays, crew's quarters, some essential rooms, and other things. Decks 29 and 30 though were different. Deck 29 was contained the stasis chamber and a bunch of maintenance rooms, some of which leaked or could be found on the 28th floor too. Deck 30 was a confidential room, everyone knew it existed, but only the commanding officers - the captain, first officer, and second officer, plus Admirals and higher-ranking officers - had been in it. On this level was a vast array of holo-projectors, advanced technologies, and other secretive and advanced technologies, all of which a secretive team of researchers and engineers from the SED continued perfecting and creating these technologies in. These technologies were to be used on future versions of the Rimor-class starship and were conceived after each tactical, scientific, diplomatic, etc encounter the Rimor-class starship had. Tactical data The Rimor-class starship was known for its state of the art armaments, like type-XV phaser arrays, its vast amount of torpedo launchers, each armament was unique in its own way, designed to overcome a Jem'Hadar warship's tactical and defensive systems. Type-XV phasers Type-XV phasers were phasers which changed their polarity three times per second and had higher levels of energy. Based off of the polarity rotation there was a total of five-hundred known shield frequencies which were able to be overwhelmed by the polarity rotation. The higher energy level caused higher amounts of damage to whatever ship it struck. Because they were originally designed to combat the Jem'Hadar there was also a phased polaron beam integrated into the type-XV phasers. Although, since the Dominion threat never happened the ability of the phased polaron beam to cut through Jem'Hadar shields was never determined. Adding the phased polaron beam to the equation, nearly eight-hundred types of shields could be overwhelmed by the type-XV phaser. Torpedoes The Rimor-class starship had twelve torpedo launchers and a complement of five transphasic torpedoes, eighty quantum torpedoes, and one-hundred and eighty mark-XXX photon torpedoes. The torpedoes had a polarity generator in each one of them, which rotated five times per second, allowing for one-thousand different shield frequency combinations to be overwhelmed. The total complement of photon torpedoes was capable of destroying all of northeastern America. The total complement of torpedoes was capable of destroying at least all of America up to the Mississippi river. Defensive systems Electrostatic deflector shields The electrostatic deflector shields was composed of pure static electricity, thus creating a solid screen of electricity. This screen of electricity was very powerful and tough and dispersed atleast eighty-percent of the energy of any weapon which impacted this. Based off of that a standard quantum torpedo would bring the shields down to ninety-six percent. A full-sized attack (a few torpedoes and phaser hits) would bring the shields down to ninety-percent. While the electrostatic shield was strong it was vulnerable to a pure beam of positrons, which annihilated the static electrons in the shield. The Galactonians used such a beam to critically damage these deflector shields, and when it came to standard deflector shields (composed of layers of energetic distortions held together by gravitons) they used a beam of pure antigravitons to damage the shields. Nevertheless it still took a while (in both cases) for the shields to collapse. Evasive maneuvers Scientific data Probes ... Sensors ... Laboratories ... Propulsion systems Warp drive ... Impulse drive ... Transwarp drive ... ??? Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Rimor Universe